Pharaoh's Truth
by Cat-kun
Summary: Yami is kiddnapped by a mummy in Egypt when the gang go n a feild trip and what is with a certain Scroll that belonged to Pharaoh Yami in Ancient Egypt? More interesting than it sounds!
1. Feild Trip to Egypt!

In one Face you See Darkness the other one Light

by Nightmare Magician

* * *

"Hey Yug!" Joey said to Yugi and Yami as he saw them standing waiting for the school bus.

Yami Yugi smiled and waved as Yugi went over to greet Joey.

"Hello Joey!" Yugi said in exicitement.

"Are you ready for that feild trip to Ancient Egypt Yami?" Joey said looking at Yami who had a duffle bag fillled with the things he would need over the 2 week trip.

"Yes I am" was Yami's only reply as the bus stopped at the school and they went in to see Tea,Tristan,Ryou, and Bakura.

Yami sat next to Yugi as the bus set off goign to the airport.

"Now class this is a very important trip for all of us" Mrs. Sakura said as they reached the airport.

"Everyone take out your tickets" Mrs. Sakura said as the students took there tickets out as the Yami's handed there tickets in and went on board followed by the rest of the gang.

"Yami I am glad that you decided to come with me to Egypt" Yugi said as Yami sat next to him.

"This will be the first time to see Egypt in 5000 years Hikari" Yami replied.

The 5 hour trip was boring in Bakura's time line but at least he had stolen a purse from a lady in the lobby.

Bakura glad not to be sitting next to Ryou fingered through the purse finding $124.50 in Egyptian money.

"Hello Babe" A tan man said getting close to Bakura.

"First of all I am a boy and second Don't bother me" Bakura replied as the man sweatdropped and sat silent in his seat for the rest of the flight.

The flight landed in Egypt adn all of them got off and Bakura and Ryou had to run because of Girl's and boys wanting to date them.

As soon as Bakura and Ryou had gotten back to the group Mrs. Sakura started to direct them to the Cario Museum.

"Welcome the the Cario Museam woudl you liek me to be your guide" A tall purpled haired egyptian girl said as Mrs. Sakura nd the clas walked in.

"Yes Please" Mrs. Sakura said as the Girl showed them around the Museum.

"And here is half of the Morticutou Scroll a scroll that back in Egypt was said to summon a leagendary monster beyond Exodia now next is the....." The Girl said as Yami suddenly grabbed his head in pain he had just felt something.

Yugi noticing his Yami's pained expressionran over to him.

"Are you alright Yami?" Yugiasked in consern.

"Yes just fine Yugi" Yami said taking hsi hands off of his head the pain fading.

Yugi and Yami followed the Teacher to the hotel that they woudl be staying at.

"Now everyone I will assign rooms to you the first people will take room 56 and that is Yugi and Yami Mutou" The teacher said as Yami grabbed the key and went back to Yugi.

"Next room 57 Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor" Jeoy came up to the teacher and grabbed the key from her grasp.

"Room 58 Tea Gardener Ryou Bakura and Bakura Ryou" The Teacher said as Tea got up adn got the key givingit to Ryou.

From there Mrs. Sakura assigned rooms to all of the class as they went up and got to there rooms.

"Yami I know back at the Museum is not a "Nothing" Tell me what happened Yugi said.

"I will tell you tommorow Hikari" Yami said as Yugi went to the bed next to him.

Yami Layed down he had remembered somethign but frogot it just as easily.

A figure watched Yami a purtuding scent of mold and decay from a corpse surrondded him as he watched the Pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh you will not hide from me again" The "thing" said as it got into Yugi and Yami room putting the sleeping Pharaoh over his sholder and jumped out.

Read and Review!


	2. Missing Yami

Pharaoh's Truth

Chapter 2

Missing Yami

"AW NO ONE REVIEWED!" Nightmare Magician said Crying.

Please Review before Nightmare Magician goes nuts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Yugi woke up to the sounds of the bird chriping outside the hotel room in Cario. 

He looked over to Yami's bed to fidn that his Yami was not here!

"He must have gotten some Coffee" Yugi said changing from his clothes to his uniform and walked to the lobby.

"Yami? Yami were are you?" Yugi said as he looked for his missing Yami.

"Hey Yug were is Yami?" Joey said as he walked up next to Yugi who was searching the coffee area.

"I don't know I woke up this morning and he was gone" Yugi said in panic not finding Yami everywere.

"What about your Mellium Puzzle Yugi?" Joey said.

"It is missing along with Yami" Yugi said going back ot the lobby to see the rest of the class.

Yugi and Joey goined the rest of the class as they headed to the pyraminds.

**In the Desert of Egypt**

The Car bumbed on all of the rocks as there Guide Masaip Haroatem drove there bus to the Pyramids of Egypt.

Yugi felt Yami's Energy in one of the Pyramids and hopped out of the car rushing ot the Pyramid he was sure he felt his Yami's Energy!

The gang Hopped out after him as Mrs. Sakura yelled at them to come back to the car.

"GET BACK HERE!" Mrs. Sakura screamed as the Gang ran inside the Shadness of the Pyramid.

"Yugi what is the Deal?!" Tristan said as Yugi walked deeper into the Pyramid.

"Yami is here" was Yugi was only reply as he walked deeper into the Pyramid.

"Yugi!" Joey said running to his friend,

"Lets go Tristan" Tea said.

"Mising Yamis and Yugi acting weird Wonderful" Tristan said sacasticly as he ran after his friends.

**At the Top of the Pyramind**

Yami struggled against the chains that bounded him.

"Nice try Pharaoh" A shadowy figure said and brought out his whip/

"Zeruphanif I am not afraid of you!" Yami yelled as the Mummy whipped him hardly in the back.

"Heh Pharaoh you will tell me were the other half of the scroll is!" The Mummy said whipping him again.

"Nice try" Yami said.

**With Yugi and the Gang**

Yugi walked into the darkness of the Pyramid as the others followed him.

"Hey I think I found a shortcut!" Tristan said pushing a stone door open then after he was inside........

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Read and Review Pretty Please! 


	3. A Question of Friendship

**Pharaoh's Truth**

**Chapter 3**

**The Question of Friendship**

* * *

Yugi turns around to see Tristan gone right were he was a moment ago. 

"This is freaking me out guys!" Tea said scared looking at the place were Tristan was a moment earlier.

"He must have fallen into a trap hole or something" Joey investigated looking at the hole.

"Come on guys the person who kidnapped Yami could have Tristan too and we must save them before that mummy kills them both!" Yugi said anxiously running down the path of the Pyramid.

"YUG WAIT UP!" Joey said running after Yugi.

"Joey, Yugi!" Tea yelled running after them as fast as she could.

Suddenly there was a scream just like Joeys from the darkest part of the Tunnel as Yugi looked back "JOEY!" he yelled as he went to look for his friend taking otu a flashlight he had in his pocket that he had frogoten he had.

"Yugi what happened to Joey!" Tea said frightend.

"He is gone..." Yugi said pointing the flashlight all around "Come on Tea they'll probley be with Yami and the Mummy come on we have to save them!" Yugi yelled pulling Tea's hand along.

Tea ran with Yugi from floor to floor but when they were about to reach the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tea screamed as she fell down a trapdoor.

"TEA!" Yugi yelled trying to reach her but missed as she fell down into the dark mist of the trapdoor.

"Heh so you have come the Pharaoh's brat..." A voice whispered into the breeze or the hallway.

"WHO ARE YOU WERE ARE YOU GIVE YAMI AND MY FRIENDS BACK!" Yugi yelled upward hoping the voice could hear him.

"Come through my door if you wish to see your petty friends again" the voice whispered and snickered.

Yugi got up shining his flashlight to a door that suddenly appeared it was made of solid gold it had skulls and bones throughout its design and was magnificent to mortal eyes even though it was plainly evil.

"Yami..." Yugi said turning the doornob and walking in to find the Mummy and his Yami gagged, tied to a chair, and about to fall off of the thousand foot pyramid as his friends were tied up about to be snakefood for the snakes in the pit below.

"Ah Yu-Gi are you not..." THe mummy said in a cold and dry voice his finger the only thing keeping Yami from falling from the Pyramid.

"GIVE ME BACK YAMI AND MY FRIENDS!" Yugi yelled to the mummy.

"Decide Yami or your friends I shall let Yami fall if you pick your friends and I shall let the snakes devour your friends if you say Yami"

Yugi's friends looked at Yugi sorrowfully and so did Yami which was unusual for his darker side.

Yugi looked at the both of them

He was in a Mess now...

* * *

READ AND REVIEW

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EVIL CLIFFHANGER WHICH ONE WILL YUGI CHOSE WILL HE CHOSE HIS YAMI OVER HIS FRIENDS OR HIS FRIENDS OVER HIS YAMI REVIEW SO I CAN CONTINUE!

:is drinking way to much Coca-Cola:

Bakura: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe

Bakura poured Vodka in the Authoress's Coca-Cola

DM will KILL bakura after this

Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

PS: Sorry for taking so much time to get this chapter up to all of my reviewers I LOVE YOU THANKS FOR HELPING ME KEEP THIS STORY UP!


	4. The Answer and the Game

Random Guy says "NIGHTMARE MAGICIAN DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH SHE DOES WITH HER FRIENDS HOWEVER OWN KEA SHANIKO, KEASHU THE PHARAOHESS, AND ZERA THE THIEFTESS!

* * *

Pharaoh's Truth 

Chapter 4

The Answer and the Game of Consintration

Yugi was placed between chosing his friends and chosing his Yami he wanted to save them both but that was no longer a option.

Yami's eyes had determination in them even though he was only a cenemeter away from falling off of the pyramid to his 2nd death.

/Yugi chose your friends/

/Yami no/

/I'll be alright Yugi/

/NO YAMI/

Yugi had tears coming from his eyes as he muttered quietly "i chose my friends" as the binds around his friends broke and they ran over to Yugi as Yami was pushed off from the Pyramid.

But Yami had managed some way to get one of his hands free and used that hand to hand on the edge of the Pyramid.

"Lets play a game _mummy_"

The Mummy raised his foot as he heard this, he put his foot down but not on Yami's hand.

* * *

/Listen to me Yugi I want you to scream as loud as you can/ 

/Alright/

/Good it will be essential to the game/

"The Rules are this we form a image of a monster in our mind then our mind is pushed to the limits if we break our consintration I win if you win I will die" Yami smirked after he said this and started to think of the dark magician as it appeared before him in a black satin chair with rubies along the lining "I chose the DARK MAGICIAN as my monster!"

The Mummy imaged Anubis who sat beside the dark magician in what looked like to be a solid gold chair with mummy wrappings around the arms of the chair "Heh I chose Anubis may your dark magician cowar with his great power"

Yami nodded to Yugi as he said "Let the Game begin" as Yugi began to scream loudly as Anubis and Dark Magician both fizzed a bit both trying to keep there consintration on both of their monsters.

Anubis was starting to dissapear the screaming was distracting the Mummy greatly who shook his head and looked at Yugi who was still screaming and began to turn purple with the lost of air.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The Mummy yelled as Anubis dissapeared completelly and Yami crawled (hehehehe "crawled" hehehehehe) into the room finally out of danger from falling off the face of the Pyramid and Yugi gasped for breathing from the screaming episode.

"Heh you lose mummy" Yami saidas the Sennen eye glowed on his forhead "PENALTY GAME SHADOW REALM!" as the mummy suddenly dissapeared into thin wisps of smoke.

* * *

Read and Review please sorry that this was a bad chapter! 


End file.
